Release - 2016-10-09
=Community Patch= General *Lots of work on AI production logic for units and buildings (much, much improved) *Major work on the naval, operational, homeland and tactical AIs *Worked on Deal AI in many ways, esp. re: GPT logic (Won't deprive itself of GPT as easily) *Work on AI specialist/tile logic for city AI (more specialists generally) M*ajor turn-time DLL optimizations and improvements (game should feel noticably faster) *Minor bugfixes and improvements (github etc.) *Minor text fixes and compatibility elements *C4DF: Liberating a dead major civ makes them your vassal by default. *EUI: added type before religion belief in banner/city tooltips (helps new/old users see what each belief is, type-wise) Minor Barbarian overhaul: *Fixed barbarian competitive spawning model so that progressively stronger units will spawn properly (CP) *Barbs near iron will spawn units that require iron, and barbs near horses will spawn units that require horses (CP) - these units will not spawn otherwise *When a camp is created, a second unit is spawned next to it - this makes hunting camps more dangerous, but also more rewarding (CBO) *Units in camps will upgrade as barbs gain technologies - unattacked camps will now remain competitive as the game goes along (CP) *Barb camps can now spawn much closer together, and much closer to minor civilizations - makes the 'destroy barb camp' quests a little more common and should make it so that barb camps remain a threat into the early medieval period. (CBO) *Barb camps also spawn on top of resources - if there is a barb camp on a resource, you won't know about that resource until you clear the camp! (CBO) *Barb cities should also be a bit more 'alive' than they used to be (CBO+CSD) =Community Balance Overhaul= Balance *Increased Tourism from Historic Events by about 20%, and Trade Route events by about 40% (impact of these needs to be felt a bit more clearly) *Culture goody hut now 15 (Was 10), value also scales based on # of owned policies. *Decreased late-game tech cost by about 5%. Buildings *Stonehenge now +2 Faith (was +3) *Porcleain Tower moved to Architecture, no longer Rationalism unlock *Empire State Building now the Rationalism unlock (porcelain tower came too late) *Reformation National Wonders now give 1 vote per 10 cities following, not 8 Leaders *Huns - Eki gets +1 Production at Chivalry (along with +1 Food), only +1 production at Ecology *Maya - Kuna science gains at Mathematics and Astronomy increased by 1 *France - Gets a culture boost from conquest whether or not they steal GWs *China - UA growth boost now 75% (was 50), all GP spawns trigger UA boost (not just 'natural' spawns) - fixed bug that halved growth from WLTKD via UA *Inca - reduced Science on mountains by 1 (scaling) Policy *Tradition opener now +2 Culture (was +3) *Piety - Finisher now +3 yield in city with majority religion (was +2) *Syncretism now +3 science (was +2) Religion *Reverted 'science from conversion' nerf for Evangelism